


When he smiled, I knew

by orphan_account



Category: One Piece
Genre: 10 days of LawLu, Gen, Law/Luffy, Luffy/Law - Freeform, M/M, Some chapters rated T, nakamaship included
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7006819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or the ten things tying them together.</p>
<p>One-shots based off Luffy and Law's relationship for LawLu week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting/First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long! Please enjoy~
> 
> Unbeta'd chapters ahead!

The first time Law seen Luffy, it was in a bounty poster.

The teen -even though he looked like a little boy- was smiling. The smile was large, bright, and eerily familiar. It made him pause.

Who knew it would eventually lead to him forming an alliance with the strangely happy teen?

* * *

Law sighs, feet propped up on the nearest table. He rubs the back of his neck with one hand, ignoring the quaint little restaurant his crew insisted on coming to for their legendary sushi. Most of the crew disagreed, but it was to be expected, considering how many people and their differing taste are among his crew. He also ignores his crew bickering as per usual, while the other half roams the streets for a better restaurant or to shop.

Hopefully this time they won't leave anyone behind. Which is a foolish hope, considering each time that they stop on a island in the rush to leave, at least seven crew members get left behind in the process. Which results in having to arrange a meeting point or a quick turnaround. Really, this is why half stays on the submarine, and the other half are ordered to stick together on land. It's honestly getting to the point where they're going to do the little kid thing, where everyone holds the rope while the selected leader leads.

But who would be the leader? He's sure as hell not going to look ridiculous. It'll have to be Bepo. It would be Penguin, if not for how he bickers with Shachi. Shachi probably wouldn't mind missing out on that adventure, much.

Law sighs again, eyes darting to Bepo karate chopping Shachi for his fish while Ikkaku smacks another crew member. Unknowingly, one side of his lips lift up.

He reaches for another wanted poster, expecting to write the rookie off as useless, or no threat. Much like how he eliminated Eustass Kid. That, and for the fact that they would likely kill each other.

What he comes across makes him pause. It's a teen -more so a boy- happily smiling, all his teeth on full display. Beneath the smiling boy with a peculiar straw hat ( _like Gold Roger's_ , his mind supplies) in bold print, reads:

**Straw Hat Luffy**

Below that:

**Wanted Dead Or Alive**

Law finds himself smirking, reading the teen's name. _Monkey D. Luffy,_ the D in the teen's name makes his smirk widen,  _The enemy of the gods'._

Not mentioning the large bounty following the rookie pirate.

"Bepo," not a second later, his nakama's by his side.

A few of their crew members pause to stare at their interaction with wide eyes, many most likely having betting pools already forming in their minds.

"Yes, Captain?"

Law hands the poster over, a smirk on his lips while he closes his eyes and leans back in the chair provided by the restaurant, his hands clasped in his lap.

"Keep your eye on any movement from the Straw Hats' and their captain."

Bepo looks confused while taking the poster, before he bows dutifully.

"Okay, Captain."

Law opens his eyes, tracing the ceiling with one thought running through his mind.

_This is going to be fun._

"Sorry!"

"WHY ARE YOU APOLOGIZING!?" their crew howls simultaneously. Bepo once again apologizes a moment later.

Idiots.

* * *

The first time Law met Luffy, it was at a Slave Auction House.

Despite annoyance from his fellow rookie, Eustass Kidd, he was impressed by the seemingly innocent teen, with large eyes and an even larger smile.

* * *

The Slave Action House is in full swing.

Eustass Kid -captain of the Kid Pirates- is a few seats behind him, just arriving.

"Trafalgar Law, I heard he was rude." The redheaded idiot remarks.

Giving him the middle finger seems like the best idea.

(And something he'll never regret.)

Law smirks, hearing Shachi murmur about: _Not starting a fight captain, we're suppose to go to that food stand after this_ quietly, so nobody else hears but himself and the few members of the crew that have been handpicked to come on land.  They were ecstatic, until they had realized that the adventure would be spent gathering evidence in the Slave Auction house. Well, they don't know that they're here to gather evidence against Doflamingo -a tidbit Law left out- no matter, considering that he's the one gathering evidence.

The next thing that happens is curious -drawing even Eustass's attention- members of the Straw Hat crew arrive, but without their captain.

He finds it odd that the captain is nowhere in sight. Even so, it feels as though something is about to happen. Call it instinct or intuition, or call it the arrival of the Straw Hat crew.

Personally, Law believes it's the arrival of a D -a more reckless D- on an island where the Celestial Dragons' (the said to be 'gods') roam in their greed and folly.

Law briefly hears the hurried voice of the navigator discussing outbidding many of the buyers for the particular mermaid girl up for sale in the tank, an apparent friend of the crew.

The auction begins launching into full swing- no Straw Hat Luffy in sight.

.

A little later, Straw Hat Luffy does show up. The only odd thing? He came crashing through the ceiling on a fish.

This should have been Law's first clue to stay far, far away from the Straw Hats' and their rumored to be crazy captain. But he's human, a curious human. So instead, he ignores all warning signs, and becomes intrigued.

He won't say that he's starstruck -that's a term for little island girls with crushes- he's merely a grown man intrigued by the future -perhaps destruction- of the world in the form of a young teen, who appears to be more like a little boy, in a straw hat with dreams spanning the entire sky and every sea.

When Straw Hat Luffy, the rumored to be insane, unstable, reckless, pirate (the rumors appear to be true) punches a Celestial Dragon -The gods of the world; as they so like to believe _-_ Law is impressed, amused even, because Straw Hat Luffy is as crazy as they come. And because he could be very useful in future plans.

Law wants to see what the teen can do to the world. He wants to see the world change because of this teen. He wants to _break_ thegear.

He wants to absolutely, utterly, destroy it. Because for changes to be made, you have to break things, so that they can be rebuilt, better, greater, un-corrupted... but he also knows not to be this foolish, to put all his cards on the table for a future he won't see.

(Courtesy of Doflamingo)

Luckily, Straw Hat's the trump card. An unpredictable one. But if all else fails, at least the world's destruction will make a good show from wherever he is.

And it makes a very good first impression -memory- to look back on.

* * *

The first time history really changes since the Pirate King's death, is in the War Of The Best.

It's a war that was caused because the World Government captured one of Whitebeard's sons.

(Because they captured Portgas D. Ace, Gol D. Roger's son.)

* * *

It is set into motion -no, it already was in motion- it _swung into motion,_ when Straw Hat Luffy breaks into Impel Down successfully.

It mounted when Straw Hat attempted to rescue his brother. And he did, but Gol D. Roger's son is as reckless as Straw Hat is, is as stubborn.

(Law could already taste the defeat on his tongue.)

It burns when Portgas D. Ace -the son of the late Pirate King, a fact that not any of Mr. Portgas's nakama cared about- dies, in his adoptive little brother's arms. A little bit of hope dies in everyone -minus the bad Marines and enemies, and the people who don't care- watching.

Law wants to say it doesn't affect him, that his dark heart and faith in the world doesn't hurt or surprise him anymore, he wants to say that he has no hope or faith within a fiber of his body -other than for Doflamingo's death- if even that.

(Even if he knew Straw Hat's chances were crumbling, then why did he hold out hope?)

It becomes chaos after that.

This is when Law saves Straw Hat Luffy -the apparent son of Dragon, the man that directly opposes the World Government- due to Buggy throwing him Straw Hat from the battlefield in hopes of saving the teen's life.

Exhilaration runs through his veins, his own heart matching the thrum of his speeding submarine as Straw Hat's heart rate drops once again.

Straw Hat Luffy's laid out on the operation table, barely clinging to life. The teen's heart is giving out every so often, to only be revived by whichever of Law's crew mates are beside him at the moment and time of his hearts latest struggle to keep him alive.

This is the operation of a lifetime; something that will go down in the history books. And if Law can't save Straw Hat, he'll be known as the man not good enough to defy death's cold and unforgiving hands.

(He'll be a failure again.)

Law can already hear Doflamingo's laugh. Can already hear the scoffs at his name of: 'Surgeon _Of Death, it fits.'_ Not that he minds such things, all the he needs Straw Hat for is the future. Though, the plan is incomplete at the moment.

Another thing that irks the Surgeon Of Death, is that this teen's life _can't_ be over. It's to early for him to die. There's destruction and chaos and change still left to cause. Monkey D. Luffy _can't_ die. Not when society wills it, and fate disagrees with the notion. How else, did the teen make it as far as he did and still be drawing breaths when he should have died instantly? The D's blood may play a part in Luffy's survival, but Law has a feeling that it's more than just that. Has a feeling that it's more than just  _fate._

So, Law breaths in deep, nodachi planted in an act of respect, and does something he promised himself that he would never do again.

He calls out for something higher above for help, tries to reason with something he considers unreasonable, that takes the lives of the wrong people and lets the other ones live.

_You still want him alive, don't you? You still have a use for him. Straw Hat's meant for more than dying on a operation table because of a corrupt Government, and you know it. If you want him to keep living, give me your hand. Whether it's by keeping the Marines at bay, or making sure his heart doesn't stop once again, you owe him this._

Law frowns, a rueful smirk pulling up his lips with a familiar bitterness seeping into his heart.

_You took from_   _him someone very dear, you're merciless._

He exhales through his nose calmly, ignoring the thundering of his heart.

_I don't know what type of person Straw Hat Luffy is -other than reckless- or what his past sins are-... but_ _he still has things to be done, surely you can agree with the notion._

The heart monitor continues screaming its straight line. _Clear_! is yelled from one of his crew mates. Law didn't expect his reasoning to be answered...

He takes a shuddering breath, one last try.

_Portgas-ya, g_ _ather all your will and those seeking to help from beyond, Mister Straw Hat's going to need it._

Nothing.

"Let's start the procedure!" Law calls out, eyes darting down to Straw Hat's closed eyes, tears streaming from under them, as if he's in some horrible nightmare that he can't wake up from.

_Sorry, Mister Straw Hat, it's reality. And reality will bend and try to break you, and as of right now, you're letting it succeed._

Like an answer to the unspoken words -which ones? Law isn't sure- the heart monitor stops screaming its buzz, and instead beats in an unsteady pace. It's better than nothing.

"He's stabilizing!" one of his crew members calls out the obvious.

It seems there's some hope after all.

* * *

For the first time in two years, Law sees a familiar grin.

* * *

It's always snowing on this damn island.

Which was expected, knowing the islands history and what it's known for. Still, it's always,  _always_ , snowing.

Being born in North Blue has its advantages of course, at warding off the cold. Truly, it doesn't bother Law. It's the constant snow in this not quite Winter Wonderland that bothers him.

After discovering the presence of Marines and the Straw Hats' -Law wasn't expecting to meet up at the exact location, but he hoped to meet Straw Hat again- it was... a little surprising, to say the least.

Not that he was worried, Law only wanted to see if Straw Hat had given up so easily after having his life saved when it was a twenty percent chance of survival out of fifty percent, because no surgery, no matter how secured and guaranteed, is a one hundred percent chance. it would have been a waste.

It would have pissed Law off that his hard work -the most amazing operation in his whole career, probably life- went to waste on a coward who gave up, when he was promised the chance of life again. Even if scars -mental and physical- would haunt him for the rest of his life.

(That a _miracle_ , was wasted.)

To say hearing the news of Straw Hat on the island -and in general- was a mix of relief, smugness, and irritation, would be an understatement.

"Hey!?" that voice.

Straw Hat's eyes are open and gleaming from the snow, and being alive in general, his lips are turned up in a bright grin.

Smile?

"You're the guy that saved me!"


	2. Freedom/Savior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy's wild and untamed, like the wind.
> 
> Law struggles to hold on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was rushed. The whole chapters will be rushed- so, sorry?

Straw Hat is this enigma.

He's this wild and untamed thing that makes a person that will never be bound.

There are many things that someone could compare him too. And due to some of his behavior, some can be unappealing, to say the least.

If Straw Hat was an animal, he would be a monkey. Not only because of his name, mostly because of his mannerisms. Which, maybe Law's not one to talk about other peoples mannerisms, considering his own.

If Straw Hat were a color, he would be red. Not due to it being the color of Straw Hat's vest, and one of Straw Hat's favorite colors -perhaps favorite color- something that Law would feel silly for asking. Red's bright, expressive, demanding, and fierce. A few words to describe Straw Hat. Not mentioning that Straw Hat doesn't look bad in red.

If Straw Hat was a flower, he would be a Cosmos. Law would have chosen a different flower, but the archaeologist had a flower book for each person that they've befriended on their adventures, and the Straw Hats' themselves. Including her own. So, after a long explanation, Law decided that Cosmos fits Straw Hat almost perfectly.

If Straw Hat was a season, he would be spring or summer. For obvious reasons. Winter doesn't fit Straw Hat, neither does Autumn, which causes Law to wonder about how well summer or spring and winter could fit together, if both are always missing each other by a few months apart.

If Straw Hat was an element, he would be the wind. Law would have said earth, if not for the fact that the earth is always grounded, and it cannot ever touch the sky.

Straw Hat is -Luffy- is like the wind. Untouchable. And like the wind, you can feel him, be swept away by him, be cooled off by him, and he may even stick to you, but he never stays in one place.

He can't always be with you.

Law wonders about how the Straw Hats' can stick with someone so untouchable -someone so like the wind- someone whose always ready to move and never stay still.

They all seemed to be swept away, but by a wave instead of the wind. And maybe Straw Hat would be more than one element in general, considering that he would be more than one season.

Because, the waves and the sea, are vast, wide, and blue. Sweeping up people and things, and causing a wistfulness to all those beholding it and its natural beauty and mysteries, that poets write of.

But unlike Straw Hat, the sea -she- holds so many secrets and mysteries beneath her waves.

(Which, Straw Hat _does_ have secrets).

She whispers of the past and what was and could have been, and she's held countless lives -holds countless lives, including all of theirs- on her vast waves.

The Devil Fruits are said to be connected to her. Once you take a bite, she's forsaken you, and if you fall among her waves, she'll drag you down. And unlike what most imagine drowning is like, when you're a Devil Fruit User, the sea pulls you down slowly, letting you see what hides beneath her waves as she slowly kills you, choking you with salt water and stealing your air.

Law feels his lips twitch on one side, watching Straw Hat laughing at the sharpshooter's story from the railing, while his spotted hat takes the brunt of the shining sun as he observes the scene.

So maybe Straw Hat isn't exactly like the sea, and maybe he's not all like the wind either. Perhaps, he's just a Hurricane, a true D.

He's freedom.

Law wonders how long he can hold on.


	3. Friendship/Family (Nakama)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law gets nostalgic observing the Straw Hats' dine in true Straw Hat fashion.
> 
> Or:
> 
> Sales pitches are pitched, and Franky and Usopp are sorely disappointed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it!

Watching the Straw Hats' interactions makes him feel... nostalgic.

Law sighs, tugging down his spotted hat.

He watches Straw Hat try to steal his crew mates food with something akin to fondness. His own crew fights over food, even though that it's a ridiculous fight, considering that there is always enough food to go around on the Polar Tang. 

Unlike here, where there's a rubber madman with a black hole for a stomach that can consume a year supply of food in an _hour._ Law's being generous.

"Straw Hat," Law growls, narrowing his eyes dangerously at the offending hand creeping up his plate steadily, approaching the slab of steak served tonight. Straw Hat only laughs.

"Sorry, Torao!"

"Yohohoho~ Care to join sides Law-kun?" Brook whispers beside him, teacup in hand while the holes he has for eyes stare at Luffy whose sitting at the far end of the kitchen table.

Before he can decline the skeleton's offer, the cyborg and the sharpshooter are already in his personal space, bargaining his alliance in their apparent annual food war.

(The irony isn't lost on him.)

"You need a super ally against the forces of rubbery Captains? Franky's your man!" Franky boasts, whispering -well, trying to whisper- like a true Salesmen while showing off his built in arm cannon.

Law waves him off. "I'm fine, Cyborg-ya." Before he knows it, a rubbery limb is trying to snap away with his food. A flying projectile stops it, causing a miniature explosion that has a rubbery hand retract coated in black powder.

"Usopp!~" Luffy whines, rubbing his now burnt hand. Watching the teen sulk, pouting like a child, brings him back to Penguin and Shachi and their daily interactions with one another.

Proudly, the sharpshooter grins broadly, nose upturned with his eyes closed and weapon clutched to him like a sword.

Law quirks a brow, hiding himself behind the collar of his shirt. He wonders if he'll ever get a chance to eat before his food goes cold.

"That's right! Captain Usopp is the absolute best choice for warding off rubbery fiends among dinner tables!"

Usopp declares boldly, dramatically clutching his chest with a gleam in his eyes that is sadly directed at Law, who silently swears under his breath.

When did dinner become a sales pitch?

"I must decline your... offers." The two deflate at his answer, simultaneously whining 'Why?'.

Law huffs, trying to ignore one side of his lips lifting up. "Because, if I were to have allies in the," he considers deeming it 'Food War', but finds it too foolish, "war, against Straw Hat," his eyes flicker to Straw Hat who merely snickers like a true rubbery fiend.

"I would ally myself with Miss Robin or Miss Nami." Law explains, stabbing the steak on his plate, and chewing the meal of the night with all eyes on him.

Every man on the crew thinks to themselves for a minute, before nods and 'Yeah, that makes sense' breaks out among the crew.

Sanji huffs on his cigarette, narrowing his eyes much like how Law himself narrowed his own beforehand.

"Oi! shitty surgeon! You hitting on Nami-swan and Robin-chswan!?"

Law quirks a brow at the chef, before sighing and cutting up another piece of his meal, "no Cook-ya, I'm merely complimenting the way that they can handle Mister Straw Hat."

"My, that is very kind of you, Traffy." Robin says from across the table, beside the navigator, with her knife poised delicately over the steak.

"Sweet talking gets you no where, Traffy-kun!" Nami declares, fist banging on the table causing all men -minus Zoro, who scowls, and Sanji, who swoons- to flinch.

"Unless you want to get Ultimate Idiot Protection from this one," she grabs Straw Hat by the neck of his vest -blouse?- "only 50,000 berries!"

Law is convinced that this place is a madhouse. Then again, what was his first clue?

Nami looks back expectantly, still holding her childish captain who whines her name, begging to be released.

Law thinks it over briefly, before his eyes dart down to cut another piece from the slab of meat. "Agreed."

Nami cheers while Straw Hat whines.

"I'll have Bepo give you the money when we arrive at Zou." Law explains.

Nami seems to think this over, before dropping Straw Hat and pointing at Law, "Okay. But I'm charging interest!"

"Expect money when the task has been accomplished, Miss Nami."


	4. Alliance, Trust, Honor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three instances where these words were called into place.
> 
> Warnings: Fluffyness, angst, and Zoro being the best, unofficial first mate.

* * *

  **Alliance, Trust, Honor**

* * *

Luffy huffs at the approach of another person interested in an alliance. Why don't they understand Torao's his only ally? Some people are stupid.

"No, Torao's my ally." Luffy reaches for another piece of food, unaware of the grins and smiles that break out among both crews at his answer.

The man flounders at the flat-out denial. He's pretty, with short black hair tucked behind his ears, and piercings running up each ear like Torao's. He even looks a little bit like Torao, but he dresses more, what Nami calls nancy- ancy? Luffy shrugs, chocolate now stuck to his fingers from eating the snack that Sanji made for him.

The man with the pretty green eyes smirks, grasping his wrist. Luffy furrows his eyebrows, wondering why this guy's touching him again.

When they were boarding the Sunny, the man was hanging on his arm and blowing into his ear. It was weird. Robin was even frowning at the guy!

"I have something that the Surgeon of Death could never give you," Luffy frowns, what can this guy give him that Torao can't? Torao's great!

The man parts his lips, sucking on the tip of his chocolate covered fingertips. His lips are soft. Luffy puffs out his cheeks.

That's what this guy wants.

Various glares are thrown at the man from the Straw Hat and Heart Pirates' crew that go unnoticed by the pretty man preoccupied by Straw Hat's chocolate covered fingers.

From Zoro's dangerous smirk, Nami's frown and shared glance with Bepo, Franky's super 'Surgeon-bro's not gonna be happy', to Robin's frown, and Shachi and Penguin's death glares. More reactions are flourishing, but the very same man the pretty one was talking about has just stole the show.

It's so quiet, that Garp himself could jump on board unnoticed.

Law observes the scene with shocked eyes, halting in his tracks with his nodachi resting against his shoulder.

To the utter surprise of both crews, the famed Surgeon Of Death, does nothing.

While the crews' are watching this shocking display -because, they thought that Straw Hat meant more than that to the infamous captain, _what the hell, Law?_ \- Luffy retracts his finger with a pout. "I already have Torao to do that." And continues eating his sweet snack oblivious to both crews surprise.

The man flounders yet again, becoming a flustered mess before anger sets in.

"I could do more for you, Straw Hat!" he looks about ready to continue, probably about his bedroom prowess, before there's a dark aura surrounding him, courtesy of a certain Surgeon.

The crews watch as Trafalgar Law holds his unsheathed nodachi at the pretty man's neck, the steel gleaming while a sinister smirk occupies his lips.

"Mister Straw Hat's uninterested."

Law's smirk widens, eyes gaining a gleam that which sends shivers down his own crews spines -minus Jean Bart and Bepo- nobody heard the quiet _room_ the other captain murmured to get across deck, switching with a tangerine which mysteriously appeared behind the pretty man.

"Why don't I show you the way out?"

The man, sweating, manages a swallow. "You don't run shit here," _this guy definitely has balls_ , being a shared sentiment by both crews.

Law quirks a brow, amusement in his eyes. "Oh? It seems I'm running your life as of right now." He adjusts the nodachi's blade for effect.

"Torao," Luffy says. The warnings clear in his voice. Trafalgar's eyes flick to his frowning ally before flickering back to their... guest.

Finally, after a minute stare off with both crews watching the interaction with interest, Law closes his eyes with a sigh, and retracts his blade regretfully.

The man finds daggers glaring at him.

"Thank Mister Straw Hat for your life, Chip-ya." Chip doesn't say anything, lips in a tight line with unshed tears in his eyes, which causes Law's eyes to narrow further.

Before it can get any worse, Straw Hat pitches in.

"Leave." Luffy orders, glancing at Law suspiciously.

Law sighs again, before letting the man go -who bows briefly for Luffy- and stumbles back to his awaiting crew who awaits for his return.

Both crews' watch the display with vicious grins.

"You didn't have to be mean Torao." Luffy says, pouting.

Law smirks, finger catching chocolate running down the younger's mouth, before he places it in his own with an audible slurp.

"Are you scolding me, Mister Straw Hat?"

Luffy huffs, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah!"

Law continues his teasing, while Luffy pouts back with his Luffy-ness, and their respective crews watch in amusement.

"It's weird how that tangerine got there, isn't it?" Usopp remarks, grinning with his arms crossed.

Shachi grins wide, nodding beside him.

"Yep!"

Nami grins, crossing her arms and watching the scene with blackmail pictures on her mind before she frowns, "I wish that my tangerine wasn't wasted on that idiot though."

Robin smiles behind her hand while Brook's strange laughter comes from behind her.

"It doesn't look bruised; it should be perfectly edible."

The information begins to sink in, their suspicions being confirmed before a collective cheer breaks out among both crews -minus Zoro and the bickering captains'-.

"Thanks Robin!"

* * *

Everything went wrong.

Nobody has died yet, thankfully. A probable win in Straw Hat's mind, judging by his thought process.

Right now, they're on an island, back to back- er... chair to chair- and tied up. 

The only light in the room is a candle in danger of becoming extinguished from the water leaking from above the cave.

Their crews struggle not to cave in the cave they're currently being held in from above.

How they were captured? Their enemies -being a random tribe living on an island they came too close to- ambushed them when they somehow got stuck on something -according to the navigator, sharpshooter, and little reindeer doctor- akin to Thriller Bark.

The worst thing being about Law's situation, other than the possibility of torture and judging by the way one of their enemies was staring at him and Straw Hat, which could mean other... forms of torture, is Straw Hat's endless quietness.

Law -understandably so- took Straw Hat as someone who would try to fill awful silence with chatter, arguing, or trying to free himself. That's what he did when they were captured by Breed, something that Straw Hat's not doing.

It's... unnerving, to say the least.

Law shifts, sea stone rubbing against the fabric of his hoodie, while feeling it numb his skin. The effects of the sea stone leaves him feeling that numbing drainage of his energy.

Considering Straw Hat wears little to nothing, leaving the chains to touch his bare skin, it probably has left him barely able to move or speak.

Law's not a conversationalist, never has been or will be. Talking to humans without threatening them, teasing them, bargaining with them, or plain out laughing at them, is something not in his forte. That's Straw Hat.

But this is Straw Hat -his ally- so it's worth a try. "I see something orange," Straw Hat doesn't say anything at first.

Law glances back, seeing clear sweat -an unnatural amount- gathered at the side of Luffy's face.

Just when he's beginning to give up on the childish game Lami used to love annoying him with as he studied, Straw Hat swallows audibly, his Adam's apple bobbing noticeably.

"Is it the sun?" he rasps.

Law's breath hitches, eyes widening. The way Luffy's behaving, Law's seen it before.

It takes him a moment to gather himself.

"No," Law swallows, throat clearing audibly. "It has to be something around us." Straw Hat says nothing, shifting like Law did minutes before.

"This game is hard, Torao," Luffy whines, almost the same, if not for the way that he takes deep breaths, breaths that he probably thinks are inaudible.

"It's the flame, Straw Hat. Your turn."

Law clenches his fist, head ducking down while trying to encourage himself to go on with the ridiculous game to keep Straw Hat distracted long enough for both of their crews to find them.

_Straw Hat's helped you, even if it's in his own reckless way, help him by keeping him occupied._

"Torao," Straw Hat whines pitifully, shifting again. Law's briefly aware that his own heart's thumping against his rib cage.

"Do it for me, Straw Hat," Law swallows again, fury deep in his chest while clenching his fist. "It'll be fun, I promise."

Straw Hat's breath hitches at the words, causing Law's eyes to widen, practically shaking now.

"O-Okay." Straw Hat swallows.

"I see... something yellow."

Law nods, promising to save his own anger about whatever happen in the past to hurt Straw Hat like this. He hopes that they're dead, and if they're not, they will be.

He observes the cave, eyebrows creasing, before ' _yellow...'_ hits his mind. He looks down at his hoodie. "Is it my hoodie?" it has to be.

Luffy snickers quietly, "Nope! Keep looking, Torao," Law's confusion grows, even as his chest eases at the familiar snicker.

After looking around thoroughly, Law finds nothing.

"I don't see anything else yellow, Straw Hat-ya."

Luffy snickers again, "It's your eyes Torao."

_Oh_

Law smirks slightly despite himself. Straw Hat might not be able to see his eyes at the moment, but he'll let this one slide.

"It seems you've won. Good job, Mister Straw Hat."

A boom rivets through the cave, causing the place above them to shake, then: ' _Give us our captain's back!'_ is yelled simultaneously by both crews, followed by fighting.

Luffy snickers again, lighter this time, and Law holds back a sigh of relief.

It goes quiet again, other than the sound of various battle cries, explosions, 'Captain!' yelled from members of the Heart Pirates, and cries of 'Luffy!' from the Straw Hats'.

"Thanks Torao." Luffy says quietly.

Law smiles, hiding it behind the collar of his hoodie, even though Luffy can't see it.

"Don't mention it Straw Hat-ya."

"LUFFY!?!" 

"CAPTAIN!?!"

Approaching footfalls promise their freedom.

* * *

"Oi! Surgeon," Law quirks an unimpressed brow, taking his eyes away from a medical book loaned to him by Chopper at the arrival of the Straw Hats' swordsman.

He sadly believed staying in the library would ward off any unwanted idiots. Apparently, he's been successfully denied that belief.

"What'd ya want with Luffy?" the swordsman demands, hip cocked against a wall with his arms crossed and one eye narrowed at him.

Law sighs, dragging his hand down his face to his goatee, scratching there briefly. "An alliance, Sword-ya."

Zoro doesn't believe him, Law can tell by the way the other sizes him up.

Starting a fight with the right hand of Straw Hat wouldn't benefit either of them. Well, perhaps the swordsmen doesn't want him here almost as much as the sharpshooter doesn't.

"Bullshit." Zoro says, that edge still in his voice as well as in his eyes.

Law narrows his eyes back, a frown pulling down his lips. "It's none of your business-" Zoro huffs at that.

"It is my business if you think about harming my captain."

Law quirks a brow, much like at the beginning of their 'conversation'. The surgeon almost snorts in disbelief. "Straw Hat can take care of himself, Sword-ya. And if you doubt-"

"I don't doubt my captain." Zoro closes his eye, grinning as he continues.

"He can kick your ass any day."

Law chooses not to comment, estimating in a physical attack against Straw Hat would be unsuccessful, but a planned long ranged one? That could work successfully, if the right measures were taken.

"The thing is, he likes you, and you might not be able to hurt him physically," Zoro's eye opens, "but just to let you know, he considers a real betrayal worse than any physical wound." Law continues frowning, confused at what a 'real' betrayal is, there's only one that he knows of.

The Straw Hats' thought process is strange, which shouldn't be surprising, by the way they do things.

"So when you betray him," Zoro's eye meets his own, "make sure you don't mean it, and don't hide behind a shadow while doing it."

To Law, the message is clear:

_Don't do it while his back is turned._

"My captain hates a coward worse than anything," Law nods hesitantly, book sitting invitingly for his preoccupied mind on his lap.

Zoro looks him over briefly, before he nods back, beginning to turn around.

"You wouldn't have disturbed me in Tony-ya's infirmary, would've you?" Law questions.

 Zoro turns sheepish, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Che, hell no."

Then he turns and swings the door open.

Law smirks, picking up where he left off in the borrowed book.

"Good to know, Sword-ya."

_"Torao!?"_

Law sighs, now if he could only find a place to ward off Straw Hat.

_"Zoro!"_

_"Oi! Get off me Luffy!"_

_"No!"_

Law grins smugly at the commotion outside the door, "Karma's a bitch, isn't it Zoro-ya?" and flips the page, crossing his legs contently.


	5. Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law reminisces about a strange moment he had with the Straw Hat pirate captain before arriving at Dressrosa.

It's night. The wind blows gently, enough to be a cooling breeze. Straw Hat's on the Sunny's figurehead; his favorite spot. Everyone else is asleep -minus Law himself- who woke up after a particular bad dream, which included an outcome he expects in Dressrosa.

In the dream, Straw Hat died, the Straw Hats' -the ones still alive after the torture- were given to the World Government as a symbol of goof faith from Doflamingo.

Law himself was dead, nailed up on the palace walls as an example for visitors, newcomers, and the usual locals. He was killed after continuing to refuse Doflamingo the ability of Ope Ope No Mi, unsurprisingly.

After waking up, Law himself was shaking, sweating even, looking around the room from his borrowed bunk to make sure that it wasn't a reality he conjured up to avoid a harsh truth.

Thankfully, Zoro's snores -being the loudest- quickly erased that possibility. It took him a few minutes to realize Straw Hat wasn't snoring along in their usual off-key harmony.

Thinking that Straw Hat was having a quiet nightmare -which usually results in Straw Hat waking up shortly with a few mumbled words or whimpering- his eyes landed on where the rubbery teen usually sleeps when he's not cuddling with his nakama, and found the top bunk empty.

Which, Law reasoned, could also mean he was looting the kitchen, or, er... trying to, in the very least. So, with a sigh, he slipped from beneath the blanket, and searched for his discarded hoodie.

After that, was his quest to find one straw hat wearing madman he made his ally to bring down Doflamingo.

(Maybe he's not any position to call Straw Hat a madman.)

* * *

It didn't take long, considering they're on Straw Hats' ship, in the middle of the sea, floating lazily on the waves, to find Straw Hat.

Law shifts, hand clutching the hilt of his nodachi as it weighs comfortably against his shoulder. It's just in case, they have a great deal of things and people to be wary of. Even if Straw Hat doesn't grasp that concept.

Luffy's messy hair, is indeed, messy, and sticking up, and he seems... calm? Law didn't even know Straw Hat had that setting, given the reckless happiness and anger he can display at times. But back at the Auction House, Straw Hat had a calm with anger simmering beneath it, so perhaps anything is a possibility.

"You know Traffy, Ace was angry."

Luffy says after a minute of Law's staring, legs crossed under him with his hands on his knees. Law blinks, refocusing his attention on the teen.

Thinking of Mister Straw Hat's been a practice for about two years since watching him punch a Celestial Dragon in the face. What can Law say? Straw Hat has a habit of leaving impressions.

"You're like him, sometimes."

Law can see the sides of Straw Hat's lips go up, his dark eyes looking from the corner at Law himself.

"He was mad at a lot of people," Luffy's focus shifts to his lap, "'cause they were mean to him, and said things..." Straw Hat's brows furrow, "said things Ace believed." He finishes quietly.

Gathering from the teen's behavior, it seems the things said weren't very favorable. Then again, when are things favorable when someone judges you?

Law swallows the information, shifting uncomfortably. Straw Hat barely even spoke to him after the operation. Why is he speaking to him now? It does take time, years even, to share stories about a passed loved one. But he's only an ally. Unless... what the sharpshooter said was true about what Straw Hat considers an alliance to be.

"And you're angry too," Straw Hat says, tilting his head with his owlish dark eyes back at him, "at the bird guy."

Law tries to speak, before Straw Hat's turning back to the sea, "But Ace was more mean, you're more frown-y."

At this, Luffy snickers, and Law feels his eyebrow twitch in irritation.

"Why are telling me this, Mister Straw Hat?" Luffy frowns back at him, before huffing like a child, pouting with his nose upturned, and his arms crossed.

"'Cause Torao looks at me like I do something weird!"

Law quirks a brow, trying to understand Straw Hat speak, a simply complex thing to do.

"You mean I look at you like you remind me of someone?" Law asks, brow quirking, "Correct, Straw Hat?"

Luffy grins, nodding and snickering all at once.

Law sighs, ducking his head and internally scolding himself for his careless behavior, "Straw-"

"-But I know Torao's not gonna tell me that, so, I'll wait." Straw Hat announces smiling, with his eyes closed and back facing Law.

Law pauses, dumbfounded, before he huffs and closes his eyes, "Who said you get to decide something like that for yourself," he narrows his eyes at the grinning teen, "Straw Hat?"

Luffy laughs his strange laugh, a drawn out kind Law hasn't heard before, it almost sounds mocking.

Then, the cocky bastard says: "You'll get it later, Torao!" and hops up, heading toward the Men's Quarters with a spring in his step, leaving Law swearing audible, tempted to room Straw Hat back so the teen can explain himself.

* * *

Law reflects on the memory from the beginning of their journey as an Alliance, with Straw Hat snoring against his side, arm thrown across the inked heart on the surgeon's chest.

The surgeon sighs, absently threading his fingers through Straw Hat's messy dark hair with exasperated fondness.

"You have a smile like Cora-san's."

Luffy snickers, eyes half-lidded with spit dried at the corner of his mouth from his 'nap', "The face paint guy? Cool." Then the teen's grinning lopsidedly up at Law.

Law huffs, before he smirks and continues to thread his fingers through the mess known as his ally's hair, "You pretended to be asleep, Mister Straw Hat?" their crews mixed drunken singing traverses from the deck to the Captain's Quarters.

Luffy snickers, "Yep!" he tucks himself further against Law's side, arm tugging the taller male closer, "Tell me about him!" Law huffs again, closing his eyes with a small smile.

"I will," Law meets his eyes, grasping his chin, "first, let me _show_ you how I feel differently about you then Cora-san." And presses his lips against chapped ones softly before pulling back a few seconds later to gauge Straw Hat's reaction.

It's a good one, by how Straw Hat's eyes are half-lidded, cheeks an uncharacteristic pink.

"You both drive me crazy," Law nuzzles the teen, "with Cora-san, it felt like babysitting." Luffy hums, nuzzling him back. Nami just won the drinking contest, from her shout about 'Paying up! Or I'll charge interest!'.

"With you, you drive me crazy in different ways." Law whispers suggestively, pressing closer to the teen as he continues, "I loved Cora-san as a father... or a brother, I love you in a different way." Luffy looks at him, confusion shining in his dark eyes. Innocent as ever.

"Can I show you how I love you differently?" Law breathes heavily, tracing the shell of Luffy's ear with his tongue, rolling on top of the younger.

When Luffy nods, Law feels warmth burst in his chest, his excitement pressing against the younger's thigh.

"Thank you." He says into Luffy's messy hair, far more sincerely than he would have liked.

Law owes the teen the world. He hopes he can make up for all Luffy's done for him, like all the other Straw Hats' and other nakama they've made along the way tries to, even though Luffy doesn't think they owe him anything, other than their love and friendship, and Luffy doesn't even think he's owed that. He doubts he could ever make it up to the teen.

It doesn't mean he won't try.

Straw Hat has that one trait, similar to many heroes, and other familiar idiots'. Where they give and give and give, and save and save, but expect nothing in return.

Another thing in common with Corazón.

_"Law!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that Law slept on deck, but let's just imagine Robin questioned his trust as an ally, which lead to our lovely Trafalgar sleeping in an extra bunk bed.


	6. Loss/Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Straw Hat has a habit of changing people for the better. A useful, yet annoying, habit. 
> 
> Law's discovers how annoying this particular habit is, when his dreams are replaced with Straw Hat standing beside him, and hugs are becoming easier.
> 
> (Not to mention, that he's found himself thinking and acting more like a Straw Hat everyday. Maybe Straw Hat-ness is a real disease. He should have listened to Sword-ya...)

_Loss: the fact or process of losing someone or something._

_Change: to become different, or_   _to make something or someone different_

* * *

Straw Hat is like the sun. But then again, he's not. He can be bright and shining and happy, other times he can be like a Hurricane.

In the times when he's like a Hurricane, he becomes deathly calm, serious even, when the anger is released, it can't be controlled.

Unless he's in danger of harming those he considers a friend or nakama, and even so, it takes effort to reel it all back in. Law observes, reliving Dressrosa and the downfall of Doflamingo. He's different -not by much- from two years ago.

Straw Hat's his usual happy self at times, doing reckless things without a second thought -well, his crew seems accustomed to his behavior in the very least- and can still go deathly calm. Only to then become a Hurricane of destruction and change.

Other than being like the Sun, and a Hurricane, Straw Hat also has an uncanny ability to reel you into his pace. He has a habit of changing you, making you different from how you've been. You're still you, but you're better- happier, even.

Law smiles, hiding it behind his hoodie in an old habit, _Leave it to a D,_  yet, Law's not met many D's (that he knows of anyway) they're said to be enemies of the gods', but Luffy seems... unlike anybody else.

Maybe it's a trait of D's, being an unbreakable habit of causing change, sometimes merely by accident.

Law himself doesn't believe he possesses this trait.

_Don't kid yourself. You helped Straw Hat, therefore saving the Era, causing rifts and breaking the gear._

The tattooed surgeon scowls, leave it to himself to annoy himself. Maybe he is catching the Straw Hats' craziness...

"Torao!"

The rubbery teen launches himself from the Sunny's figurehead, legs wrap around Law's waist like an unending vine, arms looping behind his neck with smiling lips pressing against his skin.

Law sighs, awkwardly managing to hold his nodachi with Straw Hat's rubbery limbs closing him in.

"Can I help you with something, Mister Straw Hat?" the words may sound nice, sure, but they come out sounding annoyed. It also probably doesn't help that Law's frowning. Not that Straw Hat cares, or minds.

Luffy laughs - _shishishi_!~- his smiling face tucked in Law's neck, his legs squeezing a little to hard before becoming slack enough that Law's surprised he hasn't dropped. The grip he has on the surgeon's neck probably helps in diverting his fall.

"Torao's different."

Straw Hat hums on the junction between neck and shoulder eliciting an unintentional shiver.

Before Law can ask how he's different, Straw Hat continues.

"He's sorta more like two years ago!"

_Two years ago? How odd... It seems we're thinking along the same lines, Mister Straw Hat._

Law huffs, a smirk crawling up his lips, his hand -his free hand- going to the small of Straw Hat's vest-clad back.

"That's strange, Straw Hat."

Luffy huffs, lips becoming a pout as he pulls back to stare at Law's face.

"How?" he demands.

Law chuckles, hand drifting to Straw Hat's messy hair, pushing the teen's face back into his neck in a strange hug. Straw Hat's easy affection seems infectious.

"It's nothing, Straw Hat." Law dismisses easily, eyes closing on their own accord as he enjoys the warmth coming from Straw Hat's body.

"Torao!" Luffy protests, voice slightly muffled with his warm breath tickling the Surgeon's neck once again.

_A Hurricane indeed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably expand on this later on, using the same summary, but on a different fic.


	7. Will Of D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law questions what the D in their names could mean while watching Straw Hat try to add a new member to his crew.

D. is their strange initial. An initial that casts fear into the hearts of the strongest, and always carries a storm along with it.

What does D. stand for?

Deadly?

Determined?

Disastrous?

Devil?

Demon?

Dumb?

Most likely of all, dangerous?

Law smirks, fingers interlaced in his lap with his ankles crossed, leaning against a tree near the current destruction Straw Hat's wrought so far. Because this is only the beginning, judging by how Straw Hat left his net leaning on Law's own nodachi against the tree.

Straw Hat dodges a flailing tentacle, holding his hat down and jumping not a second later as the creature attacks again, this time more deadly than the last.

Why Straw Hat thought it would be a good idea to lure a Land Kraken out of its cave (Straw Hat did this with some of his chef's seasoned meat, claiming that it would work on himself if he was a giant octopus thing when Law asked what the hell he was doing), and attack it? Well, knowing Straw Hat's general childishness, it's probably because he thinks it's cool. Because, it kind of is.

Law feels his jaw drop, before he crosses his arms over his chest and hides his face in the collar of his trench coat in an effort to restore some dignity. If he has any left, considering the fiasco at Dressrosa.

The Straw Hat disease must be contagious...

Something plummets into the ground, Straw Hat's strange laughter bounding across the deserted field a second later. It's obvious what has happened.

Law risks a glance up, forgetting his latest observations on Straw Hat disease in favor of Straw Hat himself, and the conquering of the Land Kraken.

What greets him makes his sanity come into question -which has happen before, mind you- you don't get deemed the Surgeon of Death, target a War Lord, or ally yourself with the Straw Hats' if your mental state is where it needs to be.

You especially don't ally yourself with the Straw Hats'...

There, on the ground, is the beast the locals warned about. The beast said to be a thousand years old, crafted by the gods', with hearts? Law observes, in its eyes, cuddling Straw Hat who laughs happily along with the strange affection being showered onto him.

Law stares, and stares, and stares again until Straw Hat snickers back at him, dark eyes gleaming in the creatures (the gender is unknowable, too many tentacles to tell, and he's a surgeon; not a Marine Biologist) hold, and says:

"Torao's weird!"

Recovering, the Surgeon of Death drags a hand down his face and sighs, shielding his eyes with his trusty hat.

"Dangerous indeed..."


	8. Alternate Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Law was little, after meeting Corazón, the Legendary Marine War Hero, Garp, introduced him to his grandson, seven year old Monkey D. Luffy.
> 
> Thirteen year old Law was not amused.
> 
> Or:
> 
> The Straw Hats' and Heart Pirates are surprised when they learn of their captains arranged marriage due to Garp The Hero, and Corazón, the Silent Marine.

"Torao's stupid."

"Say what you want, Straw Hat, I'm not having our wedding on a volcano during May."

"Why not!" is clearly whined.

"If we're going to have a wedding on something highly dangerous, I would rather it be in August." Law explains, rubbing his forehead with his eyes closed and ankles crossed while sitting in a chair minus Luffy, who sits crossed legged on a window sill.

The Straw Hat and Heart Pirates watch this scene with various levels of surprise and confusion while Garp and Corazón argue among themselves in the corner with Sengoku acting as some sort of referee.

"But Torao!" Luffy whines, taking his eyes off his own wedding book sitting in his lap, contrary to Law's wedding book, which is on the table in front of him so he can read it easier.

"No buts, Straw Hat." Law says, never taking his eyes off the book as he turns the page with his slender, tattooed, fingers.

Luffy continues pouting before he looks back down at his book, eyebrows furrowing in thought.

Shachi is the first to speak, "Is this real?" he whispers to Penguin who shrugs and glances at Jean Bart who copies the action, resulting in some sort of domino effect among the Heart Pirates.

"Torao! We should do this color!" Luffy points out excitedly.

The crews watch as Law sighs, breaking his comfortable position to lean over the table and examine what his fellow pirate captain is pointing at.

"I can't believe Luffy didn't tell us!"

Nami whispers in outrage, her arms crossing defiantly over her chest as she watches the surprisingly domestic scene.

"Che, I wish," Zoro interrupts, knocking back his sake bottle, unaware of how his unknowing confession would effect both crews.

Half the crews jaws drop, understandably so.

"Ehhhhh!?"

The bickering captains stop their discussing to look back at them. Law glares at them with a frown (a usual normality), while Luffy pouts at them with his eyebrows furrowed. A clear scolding by their beloved Captains'.

Corazón and Garp would also have scolded them, if not for the fact that they're too busy arguing among themselves to notice.

The crews bow their heads in apology -other than Bepo who vocalizes his apology- and watch as the pair go back to their original conversation.

"All the colors can't be red, Straw-Hatter." Law tries (and fails) to explain calmly, eyebrow twitching. 

"But Torao! It's not red!" Luffy protests, pouting with his hands firmly on his crossed knees.

"It's maroon, Straw Hat!"

"So!"

"You knew about this?" Nami demands in a hushed voice, ignoring Garp's argument to Corazón about how _he's a more experienced Marine,_ and _I could have your brat arrested._

Zoro nods, "He wouldn't stop talking about 'Torao', and how they were going to get married after he turns eighteen when we first met."

Sengoku quickly comes to his adopted grandsons defense, before having to put out his son who caught himself on fire during his _you're way older alright,_  counter argument.

"Torao's not letting me do anything!" they hear Luffy yell, undeterred by his fiancee's rejection of his not quite red argument.

"But he's nineteen." Shachi pitches in, immediately recognizing his mistake as the crews fall silent. Garp goes quiet behind them, Corazón and Sengoku mimicking the action.

The two captains either didn't hear, or are too caught up in their tug of war over wedding decorations and the like to notice. Most likely the latter.

"Go over the guest list then, Straw Hat." Law says calmly, though his twitching brow gives him away again.

"Okay!" Luffy agrees easily, a large smile on his face. Almost like how a spoiled child looks after getting what it wants from its Parents'.

Robin's the first to break the silence as Garp begins talking once again, arguing about how _he's not that old_ and how _Sengoku's older and not as hip_. Sengoku scowls.

"I believe Captain tried to mention it on Punk Hazard," she smiles, "but Traffy covered his mouth before he could." The other Straw Hats' get a contemplative look on their faces, before nodding in agreement.

The Heart Pirates nod along with them. "That sounds like something Captain would do." being a shared vocalized whisper among the crew.

"Hey Traffy, why isn't Hammock on here?" Luffy asks pouting, unaware of the clear jealousy displayed by the Hearts Pirate Captain.

"Surgeon-bro seems the type to get cold feet," Franky agrees, silently watching the display with a grin.

"Because Miss Boa dislikes me and would only try to interrupt the ceremony."

Law skillfully turns the conversation away from his noticeable dislike for the Snake Princess, turning another page and ignoring his fellow captain's inquisitive stare.

"Indeed." Brook agrees, yohoho'ing along a minute later, watching his Captain and fellow ally interact with one another.

"Straw Hat did mention something about Captain being his fiancee after Marineford when Boa Hancock kept trying to sneak aboard."

Penguin mutters idly, Shachi nodding along with him in agreement.

"... I think Traffy's jealous."

Luffy deadpanned, watching Law's reaction closely.

"And Captain mentioned it once again after docking at Dressrosa." 

Robin agrees, hiding her smile with her hand after hearing her captain hit the nail on the head, savoring how Law's jaw drops before he composes himself.

"Idiot!"

"Ow! Why'd Torao hit me!?"

"They're a good couple."

Shachi says after a minute, the crews eyes glued on the pair, watching with fond amusement as Luffy pouts and Law places his nodachi back beside his chair.

"And they're both very naive." Robin says with a smile, closing her eyes.

"How?" Shachi questions.

"Bwahaha! Part of the contract was that the two had to be virgins when they got married." Garp happily informs, box of rice crackers being taken from the pocket of his marine coat.

"So... that means... Trafal-guy's a virgin?" Usopp mutters, looking at the pair suspiciously.

"Yep!" Corazón agrees, "I made especially sure and made Law promise me!" the blonde haired marine declares proudly, "Law's a good boy."

"How do you know that worked?" Usopp questions, crossing his arms along with Shachi.

"Captain didn't really mess around," Penguin says, Jean Bart and Robin chuckling beside him.

"And he does worship the clumsy giant." Sanji mutters, quiet enough because he needs his hands to cook tonight, even though the Surgeon of Death would most likely agree about the clumsy giant part.

Corazón protests audibly as Sengoku sighs and Garp throws his head back in a laugh, stolen (because Sengoku knows that the damn Ape didn't steal them) crackers, clutched to his chest.

"Judging from the way Torao's blushing, it's pretty fucking obvious."

Zoro mutters with a grin, turning over his sake bottle to get the last few drops out.

"Torao's blushing!" Luffy snickers, noticing the red tint on his fellow captain's cheeks due to Zoro alerting him to this fact.

"Shut it!"

"How did Ace take the news?" Corazón asks Garp who laughs, munching on several rice crackers at once. He thought Straw Hat Luffy didn't have manners... it must run in the family.

"That damn Whitebeard's keeping an eye on the boy." Garp complains, before he grins at the sight of his cute grandson and his new woman arguing.

"He's threatening to 'de-man' the Surgeon of Death." Sengoku says dryly, Garp continues laughing.

"It's cute!"

"What about Sabo?" Usopp asks Koala, who's leaning against the wedding stores wall, with her arms crossed over her chest, watching both crews with a suspiciously sweet smile.

The wedding store was basically taken hostage when Nami pinpointed the best wedding planners to date, with a little help from Vivi and a few magazines, resulting in the Straw Hat and Heart Pirates crew arriving at the island known as a happy hot-spot in New World, and rampaging the store with their usual flamboyant, yet subtle -due to Law and his plannings- mannerisms and behavior.

"Dragon has him under constant watch! Sabo is an idiot..."

Koala mutters the last part to herself, crossing her arms tighter over her chest and brooding in the shadows.

"How's my failure of a son taking the news?" the Legendary Marine War Hero asks the Revolutionary idly. At least they know where Luffy gets his reading of a situation from now.

Koala's brow twitches. Before she can move, spare arms sprout from the wall, grabbing her arms and legs.

"I heard Ivankov's keeping a close eye on Dragon." Robin supplies helpfully, another extra arm sprouting to cover Koala's mouth.

"Sounds about like 'em." Garp agrees.

The crews breath a sigh of relief at the situation defused. At Sengoku's hum, and Corazón's huff, it seems they're not the the only ones.

"I love Torao!"

"Get off me- Straw Hat!"

"They do make a cute couple." Smoker says evenly, chains around his arms clanking next to Tashigi who's watching the scene with a small smile and 'fan-girl' blush, as Cavendish and Bartolomeo argue.

After holding the wedding shop 'hostage', Smoker was alerted to two highly wanted Captains' meeting up at an island known for their famous wedding plannings, gowns, and decor.

After getting over _why the hell Straw Hat and Trafalgar would be there, because the rumors couldn't be true_ , he arrived, and was greeted by two powerful crews, and ex-marines.

To say the least, the outcome was not in his favor. He did take down a few high-ranking buildings, so that's a win.

Bartolomeo has tears in his eyes, because he's not marrying his Luffy-sempai! While Cavendish turns his nose up in the air haughtily, an angry blush on his cheeks.

The odd couple arrived because Bartolomeo had to return Robin's shirt, and had a chained Cavendish on board for some reason.

"It could be worse," Usopp reassures, several optimistic crew members nodding along with him.

Sengoku sighs, stealing his rice crackers back from his friend.

"Hopefully Red-Haired won't catch word of this."

Everyone hums in agreement.


	9. A Promise Kept/A Battle Fought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law puzzles over the promise he and Straw Hat made after Marineford. He wonders if it counts -watching the steady rise and fall of Straw Hat's chest, the sound of Kyros and Zoro fighting outside- considering when Straw Hat made the promise, he could barely keep his eyes open long enough to finish the sentence.
> 
> (And that he looked so small, with his feet dangling off the edge of the bed like that. Almost like a child.)

Law sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance. Straw Hat is kicking him in the back every so often, causing a rippling effect due to his injuries.

"Straw Hat,"

Another kick. 

"Meat..." how have the other Straw Hats' and Kyros not woken up yet?

Law grits his teeth before sighing, catching a flailing foot and placing it back on the bed.

Kick.

The Surgeon of Death sighs again, feeling the full extent of his own injuries and estimating that he needs more sleep if he wants to heal them fully.

Doflamingo definitely left his mark.

Looking down at Straw Hat, whose mouth is open, drool running down the side, his happily gleaming dark eyes closed, the curved scar under his eye looking tempting to trace, brings back memories from two years ago.

_"Thanks... Tr-traf-tro?"_

_Luffy takes the glass of water, barely moving due to the bandages and stitched up hole in his chest. It's odd, how little Straw Hat looks with his feet dangling off the side of the bed like a child._

_"Just call me Law."_

"Straw Hat," Law whispers in warning, teeth grinding as another kick lands on his back, sending more ripples of annoying pain up his back and through his shoulders. Especially his re-attached arm.

Robin chuckles in the corner, brushing back a few loose strands of her hair as the breeze from the open window blows away the steam over her teacup provided by Kyros.

"Captain is quite the handful, isn't he Traffy?"

Law sighs for the, he-doesn't-know-what, time, wondering himself why he hasn't moved yet. Pathetically, it's all in the hopes of trying to watch Straw Hat's breathing.

What the hell is wrong with him?

"Agreed, Miss Robin." He mutters bitterly, well, at least he tries to. It sounds a little too fondly exasperated, even to his own ears.

_"Nah, I like Torao." Straw Hat smiles a small smile, looking at him with a blank look in his eyes, unlike the life and happiness he displayed back on Sabaody._

_Law watches him quietly, eyes glancing at the cup of water held in Straw Hat's still-strong grip._

_Straw Hat seems to get the message, taking a large gulp of water and grimacing at how it goes down his throat._

_Law's not surprised when Straw Hat dives for the garbage can at his bedside, immediately dry heaving painfully, his entire body shaking as he empties the contents of his stomach._

"But he's worth it," Robin speaks kindly, elbows on the table with her hand on her chin as her blue eyes leave her captain's snoring body in favor of his own golden eyes.

Law doesn't say anything, glancing back at his allied captain. He can briefly hear Zoro and Kyros sparring, even though their injuries are far from being healed. If Chopper was here...

It almost brings a smirk to Law's lips, as he watches the steady rise and fall of Luffy's chest.

_Straw Hat wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, body still quaking softly, breath still wobbly in his chest._

_Law doesn't say anything, crossing his arms with his ankles mimicking the action, and his back leaning against the steel of his Submarine's walls._

_"Why do you look so sad?"_

_Law's eyes widen, heart skipping a beat. Straw Hat's eyes are focused on the trashcan, the slight flicker of dark eyes glancing toward him, the only sign that Straw Hat's aware of his surroundings and what he just said._

"Yes." Law admits, closing his eyes and threading his fingers through his messy hair.

The throbbing in his arm acts as an unkind lullaby, keeping him awake just as his general worry for the Straw Hats' and their rubbery captain's wellbeing is doing.

"Meat!" Straw Hat orders in his sleep, drool now staining his pillow.

The fighting from outside stops momentarily at the sound of Straw Hat's order. Even Franky smiles in his sleep at the sound of his Captain's voice. It sounds as if the wind even stopped for a moment. 

Law has no doubt that if the chef was here, a feast would be being prepared right about now, with all of Mister Straw Hat's favorite foods.

Robin chuckles, hiding her smile with her hand. An old habit, the surgeon assesses, almost identical to his own habit of hiding his smile with the collars of his outfits and coats.

Law can't stop the small smile he tries to pass off as a smirk that curves his lips as Straw Hat stops snoring, nose wrinkling up before the symphony begins again.

_"You should get some more rest, Straw Hat." Law said, shielding his eyes with his hat. His own hands shaking unsteadily against his sides._

_It's quiet for a minute._

_"Torao shouldn't lie like that."_

"He is very dear to you, isn't he Law?" Robin questions with her mysterious smile, teacup in hand, near her awaiting lips.

Law's eyes widen, swallowing and silently swearing at the woman as he feels his ears burn, turning his attention back on the snoozing teen.

_"I...I don't know why Torao wants to lie, but...-" Straw Hat says, meeting his eyes with his hands on his softly shaking bony knees._

_He looks so young._

_"Straw Hat-"_

Luffy's eyes are slowly opening, blinking slowly before he sits up just as slowly, rubbing his eyes.

Law's heart thumps against his chest as he sees the sides of Straw Hat's lips pick up, those dark eyes landing on him first. It sends a tingling feeling down his spine to be the first one Straw Hat sees, to know Straw Hat was looking for him first.

He's oblivious to the remaining Straw Hats' and friends Straw Hat's made on Dressrosa's grounds gathering around them with a spring in their step from seeing their beloved Captain and hero, awake after days of rest.

"Torao," Straw Hat says, eyes gleaming with happiness and life, strands of his messy hair falling at the edges of his eyes, where the happy crinkles occupy.

Law's feels his breath hitch, fingers softly gripping his spotted jeans over his covered thighs.

Straw Hat's smile grows softer along with his eyes, his hair sticking up in all directions with the sun peeking in from the window glowing against the tan of his stomach and chest.

_"I want to help Torao, even if he doesn't want my help." Luffy said, eyes barely meeting Law's own, hunched over due to the fact that he can't stand up straight because of his surgery._

_Law swallows, swallowing away the dryness in his throat, and the awful things he wants to say to make Straw Hat bleed in a way you can't fix._

"Torao," Law's heart thrums painfully in his chest, the sound echoing in his ear drums. His fingers clench the rough fabric of his spotted jeans, hard enough to turn his tattooed knuckles white.

_Kiss me, Straw Hat._

It's such a foolish thought, considering Straw Hat was doped up on pain killers when he made the promise, barely able to keep his eyes open at the time.

He probably doesn't remember.

~~~~_He probably doesn't want to._

It's there in his veins, shooting up his spine and stomach, leaving knots to criss and cross in a tangled mess.

Law hates this feeling, but he also has this warmth in his chest along with gratitude mingling within him.

Is this how Straw Hat felt, after Marineford, in that Submarine when he promised something he would later regret? It hurts, it hurts more that he's angry at Straw Hat, the man _who saved his life._

"We still have to kick Kaido's ass,"

Luffy says, eyes crinkling in a way Law himself has never seen before, never had the opportunity to be Straw Hat's whole world all at once.

_Oh._

Law swallows, "Agreed, Straw-Hatter." He ignores the voices cheering Luffy's name from all around him.

_"Promise... promise to kiss me, Torao, after I help you."_

_Straw Hat's eyes gained an intensity, the same kind when he declared he was going to find One Piece first. The same kind he had when charging through Marineford for his brother._

_Law swallows, a tingling spreading across his whole body, heart thrumming a mile a minute, and in his pierced ears._

_"I... okay Straw Hat, go to sleep." Law promises quietly, watching Straw Hat nod hesitantly._

_When he leaves the room, closing the door behind him, Law exhales, back almost sliding down the door._

_His lips curve on one side, seeing the darkness behind his eyelids,_

_"I promise, Straw Hat."_


	10. Thank You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks are dished out, and Law doesn't know how to handle thankful Straw Hats'.
> 
> (Plus, a promise is kept.)

Law wasn't expecting the sudden invasion of his privacy from the cyborg, who throws off his towel without any shame -the surgeon immediately turns his head with a disgusted scowl- and sinks into the hot spring without a care in the world.

How he's not malfunctioning right now, Law's logical (though the Straw Hats' defy the very word) opinion, is that the cyborg has water-proofed himself.

A smart thing to do, considering that he lives on a ship in the middle of the most dangerous part of the world: The New World. With the Straw Hats'.

(Which one is more dangerous? Law knows that it's the latter.)

Maybe some Straw Hats' understand a bit of common sense after all.

Franky sighs, head thrown back and eyes closed with a blissful smile on his face and his arms braced against the lining of the hot spring.

The other hot springs, this being the third, are filled to the brink with islander locals who apparently don't know who they are, or don't care. Strange. Usually many would be fleeing with Vice Admirals springing out of nowhere, and Impel Down calling.

"So, Torao-bro," Law feels his brow twitch at the cyborg's own slang of his butchered name, but chooses to say nothing, in favor of sinking further into the water comfortably.

"My captain saved you," the cyborg's eyes crack open slightly, a cheesy grin spreading across his face.

Law resists the urge to suddenly dissect the fool, opting instead to sigh, feeling the warm water soothing the aches he gained from previous battles.

"Yes, Cyborg-ya, Straw Hat did save my life, I'm grateful." He explains, suddenly wishing for his hat at how it sounded a notch too sincere. Emotions are a dangerous thing to display so easily, though he knows that the Straw Hats' aren't going to betray him.

(The proof was in Dressrosa.)

Franky's eyes widen a bit, Law relishes at getting an upper hand, before the cyborg's cheesy grin becomes wider with sparkling tears gleaming in his eyes.

"That's beautiful, Surgeon-bro."

The cyborg sniffles, wiping his tears and insisting _that he's not crying, it's the steam_ in his usual Straw Hat fashion. How the man -how any of them- lived anywhere without each other, is a good question.

Law sighs, arms braced against the hot spring, watching the scene with an annoyance he's come to accept as apart of being allies with the Straw Hat crew.

"Is there a point to this conversation, Cyborg-ya?" Law asks blankly.

"Thanks Surgeon-bro! For saving our captain!" Franky explains, ugly tears running down his face with snot following with it, large arms closing in.

Law scowls, forming a quick room, and switching with his towel, listening to the sound of the cyborg's wailing as he stalks down the hall, far away from an emotional cyborg with blue hair.

* * *

A few hours later, the Surgeon of Death is settled comfortably against his navigator, reading the latest medical book he got as a parting gift at the last town the Straw Hats' saved.

It's a long story, almost as long as Dressrosa was. Yet not comparable to fighting Kaido, and rescuing the chef.

Strangely enough, nobody since the incident with the Cyborg has bothered him today. It's... slightly unnerving, to say the least. Considering that it's unusual for there to be any peace on the ship, or anywhere near the Straw Hats'. They're very much like their captain in that aspect.

Like an unspoken question, his butchered name gets called in a -familiar- angry woman's voice.

"Torao!"

Law sighs, closing his book at the sound of the feisty navigator's voice, Bepo jumping behind him from being startled awake.

What has he done now?

Nami's in front of him as he looks up, the sun dancing behind her. The stomping of her feet silenced with the anger she displayed, now quietly simmering in the way her hands are fisted on her hips and dancing in her coppery eyes.

Suddenly, Law feels like Straw Hat when he does something wrong- meaning, Straw Hat usually doesn't realize he's done something wrong- a feeling Law shares, as of now.

"You've amassed a large debt to me, and don't you dare think you're getting out of it!" she declares, arms crossing over her chest. Law quirks a brow, if anything he owes Straw Hat.

"Surgeon of Death," she adds with sharp jabs to his chest.

Law feels his eyebrow twitch as he reminds himself that it's Straw Hat's nakama, and Straw Hat doesn't like those he considers nakama fighting each other. Regardless of who started the fight.

"I repaid you for keeping Straw Hat away from my dinner, Miss Nami." Law opens his eyes, ignoring how the navigator's eyes briefly turned into dollar signs at the mention of his paid debt. What was this woman before?

Nami shakes her head, eyes going back to normal as she straightens her stance, "You have more debts to me than that-"

Law scowls, about to question what he's in debt for, before she quickly interjects, "but they're forgiven since you saved our captain," the surgeon finds himself seeing gratitude flash in the same copper eyes that were dollar signs, "so thank you."

Nami finishes, leaving the infamous Surgeon of Death in shock, and marching away with a closed-eyed smile on her face.

"Captain..." Bepo asks quietly, after she's gone.

"...I don't know, Bepo." Law answers, staring after the woman with a quirked brow.

* * *

It's when the sharpshooter finds him leaning against the railing of the deck, that Law begins to suspect something.

It was his search for Straw Hat that resulted in him being out in the blue, making it easy for anyone to spot him.

Which, judging from how the other Straw Hats' sought him out without any problem, doesn't make much of a difference.

Still though, it's Straw Hat's fault for accepting their alliance, inadvertently (maybe, Straw Hat's a devil) putting him in the way of the Straw Hats' and their general mannerisms. Being none.

"Torao!" Usopp calls in joy, different than how the navigator called his name earlier today.

Law patiently waits for the sharp-shooter to jog over to him. And he does so, panting from the short jog and whatever else he was doing earlier today. The tattooed surgeon recalls seeing the sharp-shooter trying to fish by himself. How that would -well- considering Straw Hat has to fight the things he reels on board, it would make sense.

Usopp's holding his knees, sweat stuck on his brow, mouth open letting out huffing breaths. Law continues to wait, now shifting impatiently, sighing audibly.

"I just- just wanted to say- _I'm dying!_ " the sharpshooter collapses. Law's unsympathetic to his plight, nodachi pressed against his shoulder while watching the scene in annoyance.

"Nose-"

"Thank you for saving our captain!" it's slightly muffled due to Usopp's face being pressed against the planks.

The surgeon's eyes widen, instead of his face being pressed against the planks, it seems the sharpshooter's bowing.

And like that, Law's reminded of people from when he was young and angry at the world, bowing down to him -like they would for Doflamingo, the ones not seeing him as just a kid- and begging for their life.

This, someone so grateful that they bow down to him, reminds him of surgeries and treatments and lives he saved, where someone would bow for their sake, and someone else's.

He never imagined one of his allies would do the same.

"I-"

"It's okay Torao, you don't have to say anything." Usopp says grinning, wiping away stray tears from his closed eyes, his stance no longer on his knees, but standing tall on his feet. It's eerie how close it sounds to something Straw Hat himself would say.

A friendly slap on the arm accompanied with a bright smile is the only thing Law can comprehend as the sharpshooter walks away.

Glancing around, Law sees how multiple Straw Hats' seem oblivious to what just occurred.

Something's not right.

* * *

Retreating (though he would never admit to it) to the infirmary, far away from many of the Straw Hats' and their suspicious behavior -are they plotting to throw him overboard? No, Straw Hat would never allow it. Which, they could lie and say he left willingly, Straw Hat is gullible...- into the familiar presence of bandages, needles, disinfectant, and the usual smell that accompanies hospitals and doctor offices.

Looking around (observation haki on high alert) there's no Straw Hat in sight. Sighing to himself, the Surgeon of Death plops down on a mattress.

Briefly, he wonders when dinner will be served. Law sighs to himself, silently swearing as he runs a hand down his face. He's thinking like Straw Hat.

Thinking of which, where is Straw Hat? Usually he would have already latched himself onto someone and demanded they play a game.

Another unusual thing spotted on board the Thousand Sunny as of today.

Law feels his eyes go heavy, the familiar feeling of exhaustion weighing on him. Maybe he's not fully recovered from their previous battles.

"Torao!"

_Dammit!_

Law jumps, startled by the voice of the little doctor. He attempts to get up, raising up on the palms of his hands, elbows pressed against the mattress.

The door swings open, Chopper's bright smile retreats at the sight of him on the bed, worry engulfing his big brown eyes at the drop of a dime.

"Torao? Are you sick?" Tony's eyes grow wider, medical books he had close to his chest, falling onto the floor with audible clacks. "We-!"

Before the reindeer can yell -promptly bringing every Straw Hat within a distance to him- Law covers the doctor's mouth with a sigh.

"I'm okay, Raccoon-ya."

Chopper's eyes narrow, yelling into his hand, muffled words ghosting against Law's palm like an angry spit storm.

Law realizes his mistake.

Sighing, the surgeon apologizes, "Sorry, Chopper-ya. Do you need something?" the reindeer's eyes widen before he nods. Law removes his hand. The reindeer takes a deep breath, eyes opening with determination brimming in the brown.

"Thank you! For saving our captain!"

Law's eyes widen, hands fisting in his jeans. What's up with the Straw Hats' today? It makes something twist in his stomach uncomfortably.

"Thank you, Tony-ya, I have to go." He dismisses himself, slinking out the doorway with his nodachi clutched to him, and hat pulled down over his eyes in a desperate attempt to escape.

The little doctor calls after him in worry, he can't hear over the ringing in his ears. His heart throbbing against his rib cage in an unsteady beat.

* * *

 

Law passes several hallways, ducking down his head and slinking through them, his mind going a mile a minute.

He brushes shoulders with someone, the familiar scent of a dimmed perfume following them, and strands of raven hair brushing past him, causes his eyes to widen.

"Law?"

Law stares at the wall in front of him, the mysterious woman's smile seems to creep up his spine.

"Yes, Nico-ya?" he asks, facing the opposite direction.

"I only wanted to thank you for saving our captain," her voice sounds softer, "even as his interests were not yours."

She doesn't wait for him to respond, her heels click clacking down the hall. 

Law suspected that she would corner him, draw the thank you out even, until it felt like a punishment. Not plainly thank him out in the open and leave without another word.

When did the Straw Hats' begin to copy their captain's unpredictability?

Law shakes himself from his reverie, quickly swearing against his alliance about _what the hell was he thinking?,_  and ducking yet another corner.

* * *

His wondering mind seems to lead him to the deck, the fragrance of dinner clear from the hallway. Law silently swears at himself, counting all the Straw Hats' that have thanked him so far. Sanji, Zoro, Brook, and perhaps Straw Hat, are the only ones who haven't thanked him yet.

What is this, Thanksgiving?

Law groans audibly at his own pun. This is why he's a surgeon and not a comedian. Straw Hat would probably appreciate the joke... if he could even understand it.

"Oi! Shitty-Surgeon! Dinner's ready." Sanji interrupts his inner monologue, cigarette hanging from his lips with his arms crossed, daring him to deny the request of dinner.

Law sighs, hunching over briefly before he stalks over to face his doom. Straw Hat-ness is a disease, a very catchable one it seems.

* * *

 

Dinner passes by without thank you's spontaneously being thrown at him like surprise grenades, thankfully.

Even so, that didn't keep Law from flinching every time one of the Straw Hats' opened their mouths, and warily observing each one of them while trying to eat at the same time.

He ignored half his crews worried stares and Straw Hat's bright smile being thrown at him every other minute in favor of seeing _why the hell the Straw Hats' were acting normal!?_

Most of the Straw Hats' are gone, leaving the kitchen in a destruction of thrown food and empty plates.

It's odd that the chef didn't demand for someone to help him, considering it's a chore for the men of the crew.

Law quickly realizes he's the only one left of his crew and Straw Hat's in the kitchen -minus the chef- who seems content scrubbing the dishes.

"Thanks," the chef says, pausing in his scrubbing with his back to him, "for saving our captain."

"But," Sanji continues, plates clacking against each other, picking up another cup, "you're stuck with him for life, so no matter how many times we thank you, you're already damned with us."

Even as he says this, Sanji's lips are turned upward, something he tries to hide with his blonde hair. Law nods his thanks, preparing to turn and leave.

"Oi! You still have to help with the dishes! No matter how thankful I am!"

Of course.

Law sighs, resigning himself to his fate.

* * *

When he finally exits the kitchen, the suns gone, replaced by the lovely moon, his hands are red and itchy due to too much water and soap, and the bags under his eyes sting.

Law sighs, at least his fingernails are free from grime. He takes time to enjoy the moon, his breath clear in the nighttime darkness.

The skeleton's chuckles breaks the serenity. Looking closer, the skeleton's holding a teacup, lightly sipping on it next to the railing, his bony fingers wrapped around the wood of the rails.

"It's quite a night, isn't it Law?" it's odd that the skeleton dropped the honorific to something more friendly.

Law almost groans, he can just feel the thank you. "No need for thanks, Bone-ya," he sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose, "half of you have covered that thus far." Brook chuckles.

"We can be quite spontaneous can't we? We can't help ourselves! It seems Luffy-san's gratitude is infectious! Yohoho~" Law agrees. Straw Hat, more than once, expressed his thanks openly and without a care in the world.

(And with earnest gratitude twinkling in his eyes a little too fiercely.)

Brook's laughter dies down to only a slight yoho. If he had eyes, Law's convinced that they would be gleaming with laughter at the moment. Brook seems like the type of person.

Which, looks can be deceiving. Law knows this from personal experience. (Nobody thought a poor little boy, with ugly white spots, could be so angry, so dangerous.)

"You may not like it, but I wish to express my gratitude." Brook faces him, before bowing.

"Thank you, Law, for saving our only light in this world, aside from each other." And leaves, shoes causing the planks to creak, disappearing into the Men's Quarters.

"Oi! You're turn on watch tonight!" the swordsman calls from the crows nest, ducking his head back inside the window with a few muttered swears.

Law sighs, narrowing his eyes at the crows nest ladder, he's getting tired of resigning himself to the wills of the universe-

"Get your ass up here! We got somethin' to talk about!" Zoro calls, green hair a flash as he ducks back inside with a pointed glare with his one eye.

 -and the Straw Hats'.

* * *

 

When he finally manages to clamber up the ladder, Zoro's waiting expectantly with his arms crossed.

"You helped our captain," Zoro nods to him, Law raises an eyebrow at the choice of wording, different from the rest of the Straw Hats'.

"I'm surprised. I only thought you were a creepy guy who needed someone to save his ass," Zoro grins, leaning back against the wall with his arms still crossed over his chest.

"Which you are." Law chooses to ignore the words, brow twitching before he sighs, holding up his free hand in dismissal.

"I don't require any more thanks, Sword-ya, I appreciate the gesture, but-"

Zoro snorts, "You think I'm thanking you?" he questions briefly, grinning wildly a minute later, and closing his undamaged eye,"The way I see it, you and my captain are even."

"I'm not thanking you for an exchanging of saving each others ass." Zoro further explains, waving his hand dismissively, "'Sides, Captain already took care of his thanks."

Law's eyebrow does twitch this time, followed by his eye, the ungrateful bastard... even if what he says is truthful. "Sword-ya,"

"But thanks anyway."

Leaving him in stunned silence, Zoro grins, arms crossed and adds slyly: "Captain's lookin' for you, by the way."

* * *

Straw Hat glances back, a bright grin stretched across his face, with his hands on his crossed knees, sitting at his favorite spot.

"Traffy!"

"Mister Straw Hat," Law nods in greeting, placing his beloved nodachi against the railing before joining the younger captain.

Straw Hat's eyes gleam from the moonlight, a worried frown inching down his lips, "What's wrong with Torao?" lips forming in a pout.

_"I've been harassed by your crew all day, Straw-Hatter, so that they could thank me for saving you. Which, I believe they're purposely trying to torture me."_

Instead, Law says: "I'm fine Straw-Hatter." Luffy continues to frown, a thoughtful look in his eyes, before he glances away.

It's quiet after that, Straw Hat shifting every so often, opening his mouth before closing it several times. Law feels a dread coil in his stomach.

"I'm glad Torao's my ally." Straw Hat says, facing the sea. The moon dances on the waves, an uninvited wind tossing their hair, and Straw Hat's vest, which blows angrily in the wind.

"He's really cool," Straw Hat's eyebrows furrow, scratching his arm idly, where goosebumps have formed.

"Even if he can get boring and really plan-y," Law chooses not to say anything, one side of his lips picking up at the particular wording; at Straw Hat in general.

"I really like Torao." Luffy says, meeting his eyes. Law almost shivers at the intensity in his dark eyes, his skin prickling at the sight, heart speeding up uncomfortably in his chest.

"And we kicked Kaidou's ass." Straw Hat grins, eyes closing with his strange laugh echoing across the deck. Law expected a snicker, rubbing his arms to ward away the goosebumps.

Why does this feel like a goodbye?

They're pirates: people always living to roam, and roaming to live on the sea. Being's that hold their nakama close, leaving their allies behind and only using them when convenient. He thought Straw Hat was slightly different, perhaps he was wrong..

"I can't wait to kick more bad guys' butts with Torao!" Law's eyes widen, snapping back to happily gleaming dark eyes. Straw Hat's smile widens.

"Thank you," Luffy says, unlike past times when he snickers with it, sounding more meaningful than before. Sounding truly earnest. "Really Torao, thank you."

Law's eyes widen, hands clutching the fabric of his jeans, the cold biting up his arms, sleeves rolled up. If surprise was what the Straw Hats' were aiming for, Luffy took the cake. Per usual.

What should earn the reward, Luffy's lips press against his, the chapped slide against slide, his unstable recklessness willed into the press of his lips. Law's breath hitches, before he presses back, just as fiercely.

(He tries to anyway, nobody can match Straw Hat in passionate recklessness.)

Straw Hat kept his promise, and gave his thanks. Law clutches at the labels of Luffy's red vest, mouth opening for a sloppy -but good, so fucking good- tongue, he wonders if the thanks will last forever.


End file.
